


Salt in the Wound

by dbud



Category: Alias (TV), G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009), Salt (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbud/pseuds/dbud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Evelyn Salt heads to a black site to interrogate a new prisoner, the Baroness. Her ideas about how to break her though are a bit extreme. Adding to the situation, agent Sydney Bristow shows up and is shocked at what is transpiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt in the Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Starring:  
> Angelina Jolie as CIA agent Evelyn Salt (Salt)  
> Sienna Miller as Anna Lewis, aka the Baroness (GI Joe)  
> Jennifer Garner as CIA agent Sydney Bristow (Alias)
> 
> WARNING: This story contains graphic violence and rape!!! Do not read if you are not okay with these in a fan fiction story.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. This is just a story.
> 
> This story is a prequel to the movie 'Salt' and the events therein. If you have not seen the movie this story will contain spoilers - SO BE WARNED!!!! SPOILERS!!!!! This story takes place before the movie Salt when Evelyn is still a mole and protecting her true identity.

* * *

Starring:

Angelina Jolie as Agent Evelyn Salt

 

Sienna Miller as the Baroness

 

Jennifer Garner as Agent Sydney Bristow

* * *

 

In a secret government compound in a secret location, half a mile below the surface...

"Look missy, this is a military installation and operation. You CIA spooks got no right to just waltz in here and..."

"And what general? Take over your operation? Actually, that's exactly what I am doing."

The man with the large white bushy mustache jumped up from behind his desk. His puffy face was blood red as he looked enraged. For an instant, Evelyn Salt felt her muscles tense as she prepared for an attack as she thought he might try to punch her. She was secretly praying he would be so stupid and was disappointed when he regained his composure.

"Before you say anything else to embarrass yourself, I'd suggest you read this."

She handed the older man a file folder and he opened it and began reading the paper inside. As he did, his demeanor changed and while he was obviously unhappy about the situation, he seemed to choose his words carefully; he was a military man after all.

"Very well then Agent Salt. These, ah, orders seem clear. You have operational command of the facility and the prisoner. My men and I will..."

"No general; not you and your men. Just you. Your men are now under my command."

The general pulled his belt up around his large belly and shifted the cigar in his mouth to the other side, "You got some balls on you lady, I'll give you that. Mark my words there is no fucking way that my men are going to be under..."

The general stopped speaking when Evelyn held up a second piece of paper and his eyes scanned the lettering quickly. Taking it, he stood and read the short sentences quickly. The words seemed to sink in.

Evelyn smirked, "You were saying..."

He did not seem happy.

"As your last act as commander of this base would you call the soldiers to order please? I need to address them."

A few minutes later...

The general left the large open room, shutting the door behind him a bit harder than was necessary to show his displeasure as Evelyn Salt stood before two rows of ten soldiers each who stood at attention facing her. She casually flipped through the folders on the table as they waited in perfect lockstep. As she bent over the table though most of the soldier's eyes fell onto the tightly wrapped pencil skirt which hugged her rear. She could feel their stares and intentionally leaned farther than she needed too when she picked up a pen. Turning back to the group...

"The general explained the situation. Fact is I am looking for a few good men as they say. A few very good men!"

Evelyn stepped forward, facing the group of men in baggy camouflage pants and tight fitting T-shirts. All of the men were in phenomenal physical shape. Most of them were well over six feet tall, with thick torsos and legs and arms of muscle. Agent Salt couldn't help but sigh deeply as she fought the sexual thoughts from her mind.

"Drop your pants!" she barked at them.

The men were visibly put off by her words even though few of them moved per their training.

"Don't be bashful ladies. Let's see what you're packing."

"Um ma'am, are you serious?"

Evelyn stepped briskly up to the man who had spoken and who towered over her by nearly a foot, "DO I LOOK FUCKING SERIOUS!?!?!? You fucking do it or I'll have you up on charges for insubordination so fast your fucking head will spin!!!!"

The men realized she was serious and after trading a few concerned looks once the first man began to unbuckle his belt the rest followed suit quickly.

"Underwear too."

The men hesitantly dropped their briefs and boxers and then stood back at attention. Evelyn could barely suppress her glee at the sight of all these men standing bare assed in rows before her. She walked down the front row of soldiers not bothering to look at their faces but instead staring between their legs and examining their genitals. She stopped every few feet to let her eyes linger. She then moved to the second row of men and repeated the process of examination and ogling.

Stepping back to the front, "Okay then, you and you..." Evelyn pointed at two of the men in the front row, "And you and you and you," she pointed at three behind them, "...you all can stay. The rest are dismissed."

As the men pulled their pants up and the men who did not make the cut filed out, it was not lost on them that she had chosen the most well endowed of the group.

She addressed the five soldiers remaining, "Take me to the prisoner."

Following the men down several nondescript hallways, they finally reached a shiny metal door with various bolts and bars securing it. While one of the guards opened it, "You four are on guard duty," Evelyn told the group and then addressing a large soldier with thick arms and a barrel chest, "you come with me inside."

The room was about twenty feet square and mostly bare. Against one wall were a metal chair and a small table. The wall on the left side contained a large mirror, obviously one-way so anyone in the adjacent room could observe. There was also a second doorway that led to that second room but it was closed.

In the center of the room was the prisoner. It was a female with long thick jet black hair. She was wearing a jumpsuit of bright orange but her athletic body was evident underneath as was her large full breasts and long legs. She was seated in a metal chair with her hands cuffed behind her and her ankles shackled with a two foot chain as well.

The woman looked up as the door opened; her eyes filled with fear.

"Pl-puleeze, I don't understand what I-I'm doing here?"

Evelyn stepped into the interrogation room as the large soldier closed the cell door and stood at attention blocking it. The CIA agent circled the female as if examining her target...

"You don't understand what you're doing here? Really? I find that hard to believe Anastascia. Or should I call you Baroness?''

"Wha-what? N-noooo! I explained all that! I was being mind controlled by Cobra! My name is Anna, Anna Lewis. Please you have to believe me!"

"Actually, no, I don't have to. If you want to prove your innocence just tell me where the remaining Cobra bases are located."

The woman was near tears, "I sw-swear I don't remember anything."

Evelyn stepped in front of Anna and took her chin in her hand. She lifted the prisoners face roughly and stared into her eyes, "Fine! Have it your way."

Turning to the guard, she barked at him, "Stand her up!"

The soldier moved quickly grabbing Anna by the arms and lifting her to her feet. He then kicked the chair away, letting it slam into the far wall. Anna, shocked by the rough treatment, seemed even more afraid.

"Oh god! Please! Wha-what are y-you going to do to me?"

"Me?" Evelyn replied as she grabbed the top of Anna's jumpsuit, "I'm not going to do anything."

Looking past Anna to the soldier restraining her, "Strip her!"

The man didn't hesitate; he was clearly used to following orders. Spinning the captive, he grabbed the top of her jumpsuit and tore it down the middle, his thick powerful arms ripping it with ease.

"Noooooo! STOP!" Anna squealed in protest as her large full C cup tits were let loose.

Producing a knife from his belt, the soldier made quick work of her garment and within a minute had left the prisoner completely naked and had removed the ankle chains also per Evelyn's instructions.

Evelyn eyed Anna up and down, "Good, now rape her!"

The soldier didn't move as if he had not heard the order but the prisoner did. Anna began to thrash against the chains helplessly, "NO! You can't!"

Evelyn seemed pissed the man did not move, "Didn't you hear me soldier?!?!"

"Umm, yes ma'am, but I..."

"BUT WHAT?!?!? You like girls don't you?!?!?"

"Uh, yeah but..."

"You a faggot corporal?!?! Is that it?"

The man seemed upset his manhood was being attacked and loudly responded, "NO MA'AM!"

"Here, maybe you need some help to get it up."

Evelyn reached out and grabbed his belt with one hand while she unzipped his zipper with the other. Once open, she reached her hand inside his pants and began massaging his cock. The man began to squirm while he fought to remain at attention. As his cock hardened, agent Salt reached her second hand inside his pants and grabbed his balls and began rolling them around.

"Maybe this will do it? Huh? You like having your nuts tickled?"

Whether he did or not didn't seem to matter as the man's cock grew quickly under Evelyn's touch. His cock hardened and sprouted out through the front of his pants.

Stepping back, she seemed to admire the results, "Okay soldier no excuses!" Evelyn Salt pointed at the captive, "Rape her now!"

The man stepped forward and unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the floor.

Anna was jerking and fighting as she stared at his erection with wide eyes, "NO! P-please! You can't do this!!!!"

Evelyn grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head back, "Just answer my questions then! Tell me where the rest of your terrorist friends are!"

"I SWEAR! I don't know! I don't remember since the nanites were deactivated."

"Okay then..." she nodded to the soldier who lifted one of Anna's thighs, pulling her right leg up. Hooking her ankle over his shoulder, he guided his organ towards her exposed sex.

"No, don't...please...GYYYYAAHHHH!"

Anna Lewis screamed as the man forced his cock up and into her pussy. She was thrashing as he grabbed her by the ass cheeks and pulled her hard to him, driving his cock deep into her.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!"

"That's it bitch! SCREAM!" Evelyn yelled at her, "Take it Anna or Anastascia or Baroness or whatever the fuck else you want to call yourself!"

Evelyn stepped away and sat in the lone metal chair against the wall as she watched the man's buttocks tensing as he thrust into the prisoner over and over. Crossing her legs, Evelyn Salt sat smiling as she watched Anna raped. The two women's eyes locked as the prisoner couldn't seem to believe what was happening.

After just over a minute though...

"Oh fuck!" the soldier cried out as he began to grunt and Evelyn's face went from a look of twisted sadistic pleasure to one of disbelief and disappointment.

"OH GOD!" he screamed as he thrust hard and deep into the captive woman's snatch. Sinking his fingers into her well toned buttocks he held her as he climaxed. Evelyn jumped from her seat as she watched his cum begin to drip from between Anna's thighs.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled in disbelief. Looking at her watch, "Is that all you got?!?!?"

The man staggered back holding his groin and panting, red-faced and flushed, "S-so-rry," he stammered.

Evelyn Salt simply rolled her eyes, "Pathetic! Get the fuck out of here!"

The man lowered his head, obviously ashamed of his lack of stamina. As he left the room, "And send in the next one," she barked.

While the two women waited, Evelyn approached the hanging female who was sobbing with tears streaming down her face.

"So? You ready to talk or do we continue?"

"FUCK YOU!" was the reply screamed in her face.

Just then a second guard appeared in the doorway. Evelyn looked to him and then back at Anna, "Well okay then."

Turning to the soldier, "Get your ass over here and you better do better than the last guy."

"No! Please!" Anna yelled as the man began to unbuckle his pants and approached.

Several hours later...

Evelyn got up from behind the desk in the former commander's office and strode down the hallway. Approaching the metal door, the guard standing outside snapped to attention and opened it. The CIA agent ignored him completely as she walked inside. Immediately the sounds of grunting and whimpering were heard. Anna Lewis, aka the Baroness, standing in the center of the room. Instead, a large table had been brought in and she was now bent over it. Each of her wrists were shackled to the opposite side and her ankles were also tied to the table's legs and pulled wide. Also, a large piece of tape covered Anna's mouth, muffling her screams and reducing them to muffled moans and squeals. One of t he soldiers was also in the room. Standing behind the prisoner, he was humping her roughly from behind. With each hard thrust, Anna was lurched forward as far as the restraints would allow her.

Evelyn stood watching for a few seconds she stepped around and looked down on Anna's face. Anna looked up at her, the fear and exhaustion she felt was evident but behind her eyes was also rage at the violations she was repeatedly being forced to endure.

"Any indication she wants to talk yet?" she asked the soldier raping the prisoner.

"Ugh, n-no, ma'am," he stammered out between grunts and thrusts.

"Keep it up then."

Just as Evelyn Salt was about to step out and head back to the office, a new figure appeared in the doorway. It was a woman and she had a shocked look on her face. The woman was tall, with a toned, muscular build. She was a few years older than Evelyn and had strong angular facial features with long thick dark brown hair.

"What the fuck is going on here!?!?!" the woman seemed shocked by the sight she walked in on.

Evelyn recognized the woman even though they had never met, "Sydney? Sydney Bristow?"

Sydney Bristow was also a senior agent with the Central Intelligence Agency and she ignored agent Salt's questions as she seemed to be waiting for an answer to hers.

Evelyn seemed genuinely perplexed by Sydney's arrival but answered, "I'm interrogating this terrorist suspect," she said matter-of-factly. "What are you doing here agent Bristow?"

"What am I...? GET THE HELL OFF HER SOLDIER!!" Sydney screamed at the man raping the suspect who immediately stopped and stepped away. He stood at attention with his pants around his ankles and his cock rock hard and also at attention as the two women faced off.

Realizing that Sydney wasn't going to go away, "Fine," Evelyn said sighing, "Let's step out to discuss the situation."

Evelyn opened the second door leading from the room; not the door that led to the hallway. Sydney stepped through and Evelyn followed leaving her captive and the soldier in the rape room.

The room they entered was an adjacent one meant for observation. About half the wall separating the two rooms was made up of a large one-way mirror. On the other side, the Baroness and the guard saw only their reflections but from the room they had just entered both Sydney and Evelyn could see into the cell. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them...

"You can't possibly think you'll get away with this!!!"

"Look Sydney, I understand you have some moral reservations about what's going on...um, excuse me..."

Evelyn saw something through the mirror that distracted her as she moved towards a small speaker panel on the wall between the two rooms. Pressing a red button, she spoke into the panel...

"No one told you to stop soldier!"

The man's voice was then heard through the speaker, "Oh, ah, I just thought..."

"You aren't here to think grunt! Get back to it!"

"Y-yes ma'am," as Evelyn turned back to a horrified Sydney, the marine on the other side of the wall stepped up behind the Baroness and, taking her by the hips, began to fuck her again. The woman's face twisted as the hope of salvation from Sydney's arrival faded and her rape continued after a brief respite.

"Now, Sydney, you were saying something about..."

"I was saying you have gone completely crazy Evelyn!"

"Just because you don't approve of my interrogation techniques..."  
  
"Interrogation techniques?!?!?! Is that what you call this!?!?! This is totally insane not to mention illegal and immoral!!"

"Up the ass!"

"What!?!?!" Sydney replied, shocked by Evelyn's command.

"Sorry, not you."

As Sydney had been so enraged she had failed to realize that Evelyn was holding the button of the speaker down again and was speaking into it.

"In her ass soldier! Fuck her up the ass!"

As the soldier on the other side of the glass reached down and began to guide his cock between the Baroness' ass cheeks, Evelyn released the button and turned back to a stunned Sydney Bristow...

"First off Sydney, there is nothing illegal going on here and as for your morality don't you dare lecture me."

"Nothing illegal? How can you say that?"

"Because it's true! This is a black site, you know that. As far as the world and the courts are concerned, this compound doesn't exist. As far as morality goes, I don't have to tell you who this bitch is!"

As she spoke, Agent Salt pointed thought the mirror at the woman tied down to the table and thrashing as the large man behind her thrust angrily into her.

"Cobra was listed as a terrorist organization right after the incident in France, you know that. And as one of their senior operatives she has operational knowledge of their plans and we have wide latitude to do whatever we need to get information from her. I mean she launched a weapon of mass destruction at Paris for fuck's sake! This bitch personally blew up the Eiffel Tower! Do you have any idea how many people she killed that day?!?!?!"

"But the file on her says that she doesn't remember anything about her time with Cobra; that the nanites that were controlling her have been deactivated."

"Oh please! What a convenient story! I don't believe it for a second and neither does Washington. That's why they brought me in; to break this bitch!"

"But, but this..." Sydney looked through the window as the man appeared to be climaxing and both he and the Baroness had their mouths wide open in exaggerated screams.

"I mean, as a woman how can you..."

Evelyn seemed to nearly laugh out, "Oh please! As a woman!?!? You're not going to give me some feminist rallying cry crap are you? As a woman, I know exactly what a woman fears most; and so do you! Men fear death but as women we know there are worse things than dying. We fear being captured and at the mercy of our captors. Being helpless as they use us over and over without end. That's why I asked to head up the interrogation when I heard the Baroness was being brought here."

"You asked for this?"

"Yes, I did. The information we get from her can save lives!"

Sydney seemed at the end of her rope, seemingly unable to bear this anymore. After several long seconds of silence as the two female agents faced off...

"Look Sydney, I've read your file. I know you were hot shit back a few years ago but maybe your day is past, you ever think of that?"

Sydney eyed Evelyn sternly but she continued with a smirk on her face, "I mean, maybe you should just go find a nice desk to sit behind and file some reports or something. And while you do that, the rest of us who are willing to get our hands dirty will be out here in the real world doing what we have to."

Evelyn opened the door that led to the hall, "I don't think there's anything left to say here. GUARDS!"

Three of the soldiers stepped into view.

"You two..." she pointed at two of the men, "escort Miss Bristow to the exit."

As she passed, Sydney stopped in the doorway, "This isn't over. I am going to blow the lid off what you are doing here!"

Evelyn smirked, "Be careful dear, I think you might find you're biting off a little more than you can handle if you are going to take me on."

Turning to the soldiers, "Get her out of here!"

As the two mean flanked the athletic agent and led her down the bare hallway, Evelyn turned to the third man still standing against the hallway, "You! Get in there and get to work on that cunt! And pull off that tape! I want to hear her squealing!"

Sydney followed the first soldier down the hall as the second fell in behind her. They made several turns and finally stood facing an elevator. The guard pushed the button and as they waited...

"You can't possibly think this is okay soldier," she asked, speaking to both the guards.

"Sorry ma'am, but we're just following orders. Agent Salt has command here."

"So, there's nothing I can say to get you to help me stop this?"

Both men stood not looking at her. Sydney took this as a 'no' as the elevator doors opened. She began to step inside but at the last second, Sydney spun and drove her heel into the side of the first man's head, snapping his head to the side and dropping him to his knees. While still conscious he was stunned as Sydney spun again and drove her elbow into the second soldier's throat. The large man grabbed his neck and made a gurgling sound as she grabbed the first man by the head and drove a knee into the back of his skull, laying him out cold. Turning again, she snapped a hard front kick up and into the second guard's crotch and felt a satisfying 'crunch' as her boot tip nearly crushed his balls. The man's face twisted into a look of agony as his hands fell from his throat to instinctively protect his nearly shattered testicles.

As he dropped to his knees, "Serves you right you rapist bastard!"

A quick kick to his temple also rendered him unconscious along with his fellow soldier. Reaching down, Sydney took one of the sidearm's both men carried. Checking the clip, she slipped the gun into her jean's waistband and headed back towards the interrogation room she had just left. Reaching a corner, she quickly glanced around and saw the door to the cell open and only one guard visible. He was walking towards her location but did not appear to see her. Sydney pressed her body against the wall, taking cover just behind a pipe running vertically from floor to ceiling.

Just as the soldier stepped past her, she struck in total silence. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she placed the man in a choke hold as she stomped down hard on the backside of his knee, forcing him to the ground. The man thrashed, trying to break free but Sydney tightened her strong arms around his throat and would not let go. It took only thirty seconds or so before the soldier was rendered unconscious. Drawing the sidearm, she quickly moved down the hall, leaving the man behind. Reaching the interrogation room door...

SWA-TAK!

...Sydney heard a loud cracking noise that sounded like leather meeting flesh. This was followed by...

"YYYYAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

...a shrill scream of a woman.

Peeking around the corner, Sydney saw the prisoner was strung up by her wrists by chains hooked to the ceiling. Her body was pulled taunt and stretched out as she was forced up to the balls of her feet. Also, in the room was Evelyn and the remaining two guards. One of the men held a thick leather belt and was standing behind the captive. Anna's entire body was jerking and quivering and she was obviously in tremendous pain. Her back was covered with large red welts and it wasn't hard to figure out what was happening.

The man pulled the belt back again and was preparing to land another blow on the defenseless woman when Sydney stepped around the corner with the gun raised...

"Drop it soldier!"

All eyes turned towards her and the guard did drop the belt.

"Over there! NOW! Away from the prisoner!"

Evelyn stared at Sydney as the men moved away, "This is stupid Sydney! You can't possibly think you'll..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sydney barked. Evelyn did stop talking but gave her a cold look in response.

"You," Sydney motioned towards one of the guards, "Unchain her!"

The soldier pulled a ring of keys from his pocket and started to move towards Anna when...

"Don't you fucking dare soldier!" Evelyn told him.

"I mean it!"

"So, do I," Evelyn stepped directly in front of Sydney and Anna, "What are you going to do Sydney? Shoot us? Go ahead, but you can kiss your career in the CIA goodbye. Not to mention the fact that you will be brought up on charges. I told you before, this is sanctioned by the highest levels and I have full discretion."

Sydney simply stared her down. Both women obviously had ice water in their veins.

"But if you leave now, I'll forget this little breach of protocol."

"Leave now? I am going to burn you for this Evelyn. When people find out what you are doing here, you are going down?"

"Funny, I heard you were the one who's good at going down."

Just then, before Sydney could respond to the insult, one of the guards who had managed to slide to the side while the two women bantered made his move. Sydney, focused on Evelyn, was caught off guard and the large man managed to grab her wrist, blocking her from using the gun.

"I got her!" he yelled just as Sydney twisted her body and let the over eager soldier slide past her as she slammed his face into the wall.

WHAM!

As he went down, blood pouring from his mouth and nose, he did manage to knock the weapon from her hand. As Sydney shoved the first man off her, the second leaped at the svelte athletic agent but she was ready this time. Easily sidestepping a punch he threw at her head, Sydney Bristow drove her knuckles into the soldier's solar-plexus and felt his sternum crack. Grabbing his arm which he left exposed, she twisted hard and felt his shoulder begin to dislocate. The large well-muscled man let out a loud scream as he cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. Sydney was smart though, she knew that the two soldiers were not the real threat and she quickly spun to locate Evelyn. Sydney's heart sank as she found herself staring down the barrel of the gun that she had only moments ago dropped. Unfortunately for her, it was securely in Evelyn Salt's hand. The only thing worse for her than the sight of the gun was the smug look on the other woman's face.

"Not so fast Sydney."

As Sydney raised her hands, the two guards clamored to their feet and roughly grabbed her by the arms, hooking them with their own and securing her there.

"You boys sure you can handle her this time?"

"Oh, we got this bitch now!" the man who nose was streaming blood snarled.

"Good..."

BLAM!  BLAM!

Even Sydney, who was normally as cool as they come, was startled as the gun went off and both soldiers were blown off their feet. She was panting and shocked as she looked down and saw the men with holes in their heads slumped against the wall and on the floor.

"What the hell!?!?!" she asked Evelyn who was holding a smoking weapon and had just killed the two soldiers.

"You know Sydney, my initial reason for being here was to shut this little bitch up..."

Evelyn stepped over to Anna and ripped the tape off her mouth.

"...but a chance to get rid of the great Sydney Bristow is just too good to pass up."

"Pl-please," Anna begged, "I swear I don't know what you're talking about."

Evelyn ran her hands through Anna's thick dark hair almost lovingly, "Oh, I know. But I needed to make sure that you didn't reveal anything about me or my people."

Sydney had been keeping quiet to this point, trying to figure out what Evelyn's game was. "Your people?" she asked, now realizing there was more going on than even her worst fears had suspected.

"Yes," Evelyn replied matter-of-factly, "Who do you think bankrolled Miss Baroness's little organization, hmmm? You see Sydney, in case you haven't guessed it I am a double agent. While pretending to be a loyal CIA operative, I really work for the Russian intelligence services. The Soviet Union may be defunct but we are still very much alive and well. We always though having our very own terrorist organization targeting America and Western Europe would help us to weaken you. And in COBRA we found just that. I just needed to make sure that Anna's memory loss was real and that she hadn't revealed anything about me or my superiors."

"I swear! I don't remember anything."

"I believe you my dear," Evelyn said sweetly as she pressed the gun against the restrained woman's temple."

"NO!" Sydney screamed as she realized what was about to happen.

BLAM!

Anna Lewis's head exploded as Evelyn pulled the trigger. As she whirled to deal with Sydney, the other agent moved quicker than she expected and kicked the gun from her hand.

"You're going down bitch!" Sydney snarled.

Sydney lunged trying to drive her heel through the woman's chest, but Evelyn was quick herself and side-stepped the kick and Sydney was left off-balance for only a fraction of a second but it was enough time for Evelyn to get her arms around her neck.

"Really? You sure about that...bitch?!?!?"

Evelyn jerked hard and heard and felt a satisfying...CRACK!...as Sydney Bristow's neck snapped and her now limp body slumped to the floor. Evelyn savored the moment, looking down at Sydney's blank face as she stared, lifeless, up at her. Stepping over her, Evelyn reached into her purse and pulled a small black box from it. Pulling a metal antenna out several inches, she flipped a switch and then hit a small red button. Evelyn smiled to herself as she knew the explosive charges she had hidden on the truck carrying the rest of the soldiers she had dismissed and the car carrying the former commander of the base detonated.

Looking over at Sydney, "Just cleaning up a few loose ends."

She tossed the detonator to the floor next to Sydney's corpse. Grabbing her purse and the gun that Sydney had knocked from her hand, she headed down the hall. A gunshot echoed through the corridors as Evelyn Salt executed the groggy soldier Sydney had choked out earlier. Two more gunshots then reverberated through the complex when she reached the elevator doors.

Several days later...

Evelyn Salt sat in a crisp white blouse and dark blue skirt before the empty table in front of her. She pushed a few loose strands of her long hair behind her ear. She had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes when finally the large double doors on the back wall opened and three people, two men and a woman, walked in and sat behind the table across from her.

One of the men, thin and balding but commanding respect, spoke first, "Agent Salt; sorry to keep you waiting. Let's cut through the formalities and get to it, shall we?"

Without waiting for an answer, "I and my colleagues have all read your report and we still have a few questions. Now, you swear that everything contained in this report..." he held up a blue binder, "is true and accurate to the best of your recollection, correct?"

Evelyn nodded.

"Well, it's just that I, and the others, have a hard time with what's in here. And since the security systems of the base were somehow corrupted we have no more evidence other than your sworn statement. If this is to be believed, senior CIA agent Sydney Bristow, a highly decorated and respected member of that organization, killed a high value prisoner in our custody and a company of servicemen..."

Another member of the trio, the female, an older woman with short hair and wearing a pantsuit, spoke next, "And what the soldiers did to the detainee...well, I can hardly describe it. As a woman I am sure that you share in my disgust agent Salt."

"I do ma'am. When I learned of the men's behavior I took actions to safeguard the detainee and contact my superiors..."

"But you were prevented from doing so by agent Bristow, is that right?"

"Yes sir. She arrived and attacked the soldiers and myself with lethal intent."

"Do you have some motivation for this assault? Was she perhaps defending the prisoner from the men's...behavior?"

"That is one possibility sir; the other is that she wanted to silence the suspect before she could reveal some vital information, maybe even information about Agent Bristow's activities."

The three people at the table seemed to shift as if they did not like what had just been said.

"Are you implying that agent Bristow was a mole agent Salt? Might I remind you that I served for over two decades with agent Bristow's father Jack."

"I meant no disrespect sir and I do not mean to imply anything. But if you are looking for an explanation as to Sydney's actions, that would be one possible reason, wouldn't you agree?"

They did not answer.

"And to ignore it out of loyalty to an old friend would be..."

The look the Secretary of Defense gave Evelyn told her to shut up and she stopped speaking.

"Of course, all this will come out in the investigation, if in fact there is one."

"What do you mean by that agent?" the National Security Advisor asked.

"Well, I just mean that after Gitmo and Abu-Ghrab it seems the last thing we need is another embarrassment. And this...situation is the worst; a female prisoner being violated by highly decorated members of the US military and then being subsequently murdered by, as you said sir, a highly decorated CIA agent. If there were an in-depth investigation I simply don't see how all this would remain private."

The three traded looks; they knew a threat when they heard one. After a few long seconds of silence, "Thank you agent Salt. That will be all. We will let you know the result of your probation in a few days."

Evelyn stood, smiled and left. The four-star general threw the folder onto the desk, "Well, she's a piece of work. What the hell are we going to do?"

The Secretary of Defense responded, "I'll tell you what we're going to do..." as he did he picked up a pen and began writing on the bottom of the form. When he was done, he slid it to each of the other two in turn for them to sign as well. Once they had, he produced a large stamp and, placing it over the bottom of the paper, pushed down and left the words 'CASE CLOSED' in large red letters across it.

* * *

 


End file.
